Macarons
are a sweet meringue-based confection made by the Tom & Sabine Boulangerie Patisserie. Appearance A typical macaron is presented with a ganache, buttercream or jam filling sandwiched between two cookies, in various colors that sometime represents it's flavor. The treat is often seen inside the display cases of Tom & Sabine Boulangerie Patisserie. Starting from the end of "Despair Bear", Marinette's pink macarons with white dots would become Tikki's go-to power up treat. So far they were seen in the following episodes: *In "The Dark Owl" Marineete gave a macaron to Tikki which she shared with Plagg, in order to regain their strength. *In "Troublemaker", Tikki was eating a macaron while Jagged's show from Marinette's computer. *In "Mayura" she gave Tikki a pink macaron, and the an Aqua powered one. She later served her pink macarons in the class picnic. *In "Oblivio", an amnesiac Marinette gave an amnesiac Tikki a macaron from her purse. *In "Timetagger" Marinette gave Tikki a macaron after the fight against Mr. Pigeon before facing Timetagger. Variations and Noteable Appearances Timebreaker (48).png|A macron covered cake MacaronsOR1.png|Tom & Sabine Boulangerie Patisserie's macarons from "Ladybug and Cat Noir". Pink Macarons.png|Marinette's standard macarons. Macaron - Oblivio.png|Marinette's macarons with the Boulangerie logo. Magicarons.png|The seven Magicarons. Yellow Macarons.png|Mylène's macarons from "Despair Bear". Purple Macarons.png|Rose's macarons from "Despair Bear". Green Macarons.png|Kim's macarons from "Despair Bear". Red, Black and Dark Pink Macarons.png|The event macarons from "Animaestro". Macaron With Almond.png|Marinette's macaron from "Animaestro". Tom and Sabine's macarons are single color, and are sold in a rectangular box that is golden yellow with the Boulangerie Patisserie logo on it. In "Despair Bear", Tom arrived to Miss Bustier's classroom to teach to students how to make macarons, but the class was stopped due to Chloé's false fire alert. Later, at Chloé's party, he continued the lesson with the most of the class participating, making macarons with white circles: *Kim made green macarons. *Mylène made yellow macarons. *Marinette made pink macarons. *Rose made purple macarons. *Ivan made red macarons. *Max made orange macarons. *Sabrina made crimson macarons. *Juleka made fuchsia macarons. *Alix made lime macarons. *Alya's, Nino's, and Nathaniel's macarons weren't seen. Chloé later judged who made the best batch. In "Syren", Marinette creates a rainbow assortment of mini-macarons which she calls "Magicarons", imbued with seven different magic Miraculous potions, that serve as power-ups for Tikki. In "Frozer", Marinette gave Tikki a ice Magicaron. In "Catalyst", Tom and Sabine made several macarons and macaron covered baked goods to celebrate the "Heroes Day". Marinette later promised her classmates a big tasting event with macarons as part of the refreshments. In "Weredad", Tom made heart shaped macarons for a lunch involving Cat Noir, whom he believe is in a relationship with Marinette. In "Animaestro", Tom and Sabine creates some red, dark pink and black coconut macarons for the premier of Les aventures de Ladybug et Chat Noir. Marinette also made a passion fruit macaron for Adrien. In "Oblivio", Marinette's macaron has Tom & Sabine Boulangerie Patisserie's logo. Other Appearances The best bakery in all of Paris!.png|Adrien: The best bakery in all of Paris! You should definitely give it a try, their macarons are great. Macaroni_baking!.png|Marinette: Making macarons! Especially like how this one turned What actually happened?.png|Alya: What actually happened. Macarons appear on some of the character official Instagram accounts: *Adrien advertise Tom & Sabine Boulangerie Patisserie and shows one of Marinette signature pink macarons. *Marinette boasts about a macaron she made. *Alya shows the work area after Marinette made her macaron. Sightings Episodes Comics and books Other Category:Food